


Burned Breakfast

by bluepact



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Breakfast, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepact/pseuds/bluepact
Summary: Venser smells something good. Something salty and savory. He wonders why Ral got up before him.





	Burned Breakfast

Venser sits up in bed. It’s Sunday morning, and he’s finally done with work for the week. Well, this wasn’t true, because he loved to work every day. However, perhaps today, he would work just a little bit less. He smells something good. Something salty and savory. He wonders why Ral got up before him.

He follows his nose. He ends up in the kitchen. Ral is standing there in front of the stove, surrounded by orange sunlight. He isn’t wearing any pants. They must be in the room, still, Venser thinks. Ral has briefs on that makes his butt look really good. It makes Venser blush.

Venser sneaks up behind Ral and trails his finger down the seam of Ral’s back. He’s got a cropped tank-top on that’s tight and shows his every curve and edge. Ral shudders against Venser’s finger.

“Jesus, Vens, scared me.”

“‘M sorry.”

“You know it’s one o’clock? You sleep so much lately. It worries me.”

“But Ral, we used to sleep in until four…”

Ral turns around and wraps his arms around Venser’s middle, closing his eyes. Ral had always told Venser how he loved how warm and soft he was. How that erased his insomnia. Venser got butterflies in his stomach when he heard that.

Ral stands on the tips of his toes and leans in to press his lips against Venser’s. It isn’t a very deep kiss, because Venser put more thought into squeezing Ral as close to him as he could. He even lifts Ral off the ground. He kisses him until he can’t breathe.

“Your breath tastes like a swamp, babe.”

“Well, I’m from the swamp.”

“You know, I’d love you even if you were green.”

Venser snorts. He scoops Ral up, and Ral wrapped his legs around Venser’s waist.

“Shit, Vens, my eggs.”

“Your ovaries can wait a minute,” Venser snickers.

“No, okay. First, I don’t have ovaries. Second, I mean the fucking eggs on the stove.”

“Oh. Oh my God.”

Venser turns on his heel and plates the eggs. Ral holds on tight and tries not to slip down.

“You know what’s keeping me up?”

“What?”

“Your dick.”

“Keep talking like that and I might become a top.”

“Try me.”

“Eggs first.” Venser shoves half an egg into Ral’s mouth, and bites the other end of it. They end up sharing the egg, ending with a kiss. This has to be the weirdest thing I’ve done, Venser thinks.

“You know,” Ral says, his mouth still full of food. “It’s pretty good slightly burned. What do you think?”

“No, babe, it tasted awful.”

Ral frowns. “You bitch.”

Venser smiles and leans in to kiss Ral on the lips. “C’mon, let’s go snuggle.”

Ral closes his eyes again, nestling against Venser’s chest. “Naked?”

“As naked as you want.”

Ral smiles and laughs. “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey friend, hope you enjoyed this little moment. let this tide you over while I finish some edits on the new Illusions chapter, love u ♥


End file.
